


Black or White

by puspahana94



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker - Freeform, Innocence, Noah's Ark, OC, Original Character - Freeform, exorcist, millenium earl - Freeform, reader - Freeform, sennen hakushaku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puspahana94/pseuds/puspahana94
Summary: Innocence yang dimiliki Luna membuat gadis itu tetap berwujud gadis berumur 20 tahun, walaupun usianya sudah melebihi usia manusia pada umumnya.Selain membuat tubuhnya tak menua, Innocence miliknya dapat membuat dirinya mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh orang lain. dengan kata lain, Luna dapat membaca pikiran termasuk mengetahui apakah seseorang berbohong atau tidak.Dengan kemampuan Innocence miliknya yang seperti itu, dia tak dapat menggunakan innocence untuk bertarung melawan Akuma secara fisik. Kemampuannya lebih sering digunakan untuk interogasi, termasuk pada para exorcist yang baru bergabung.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter I: Black Order

Seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat tak lebih tua dari 15 tahun memanjat dinding tanah yang tinggi. Tujuannya adalah markas Black Order tempat yang selalu dianggap rumah oleh (sebagian besar) para exorcist yang berasal dari cabang Eropa.

Disamping anak laki-laki itu melayang sesuatu berbentuk bulat bersayap dan berwarna kuning. Itu adalah golem khusus milik para exorcist. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki satu golem.

Anak laki-laki itu menggerutu sambil terus memanjat dengan hati-hati. Dengan ketinggian tempatnya berada sekarang, kalau jatuh pastilah tak akan selamat.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya anak laki-laki itu sampai ke puncak dimana terlihat sebuah bangunan yang terlihat seperti menara tinggi. Tempat bangunan itu benar-benar tak masuk akal. Anak laki-laki yang masih berusaha menenangkan nafasnya itu pun agak ragu kalau bangunan di hadapannya itu benar-benar tempat yang ditujunya sesuai arahan gurunya.

"Apa ini benar tempatnya Timcanpy?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu pada golem yang melayang-layang di sampingnya. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya adalah dengan memasuki bangunan itu dan bertanya pada penghuninya.

Dengan itu, Anak-laki-laki itu berjalan menuju gerbang besar dengan ukiran batu berbentuk wajah yang sangat besar di tengahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu menyadari kalau sejak tadi ada golem terbang berwarna hitam yang wujudnya agak mirip dengan Timcanpy sedang mengawasinya. Golem itu mengirimkan video dari apa yang dilihatnya pada monitor yang ada di dalam bangunan itu.

Ada banyak pegawai bagian penelitian yang melihat siaran langsung itu termasuk juga 2 orang exorcist dan kepala cabang Black Order di Eropa.

"Siapa anak ini?" Tanya seorang peneliti.

"Itu tak boleh. Orang luar tak boleh mendekat kemari. Kenapa tak ada yang menghentikannya?" Ucap kepala cabang Eropa dari Black Order bernama Komui Lee sambil memegang gelas bergambar kelinci berisi kopi panas.

"Tapi kelihatannya ada yang berbeda dengan anak itu" Seorang peneliti menanggapi atasannya itu.

"Kak, coba lhat ini. Anak laki-laki ini bersama dengan golem milik jendral Cross" Ucap Lenalee, seorang exorcist yang merupakan adik perempuan Komui.

"Kok bisa Cross masih hilang tapi golemnya pulang?? Itu anak kabur kemana lagi!?" Seorang lagi exorcist bernama Luna yang berada di tempat itu berkata sambil memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang datang bersama Timcanpy. wajahnya terlihat agak kesal.

Walaupun secara fisik Cross Marian terlihat lebih tua dari Luna, dari segi umur bagi Luna Jendral Cross jauh dibawahnya. Luna terbiasa menyebut semua orang yang ada di markas cabang Eropa itu dengan julukan yang lebih muda.

"Permisi! Saya dikirim kemari oleh Pendeta Cross Marian. Nama Saya Allen walker" Anak laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dir dengan singkat.

"Temannya Jendral katanya. Rupanya Jendral Cross masih hidup. Katanya Jendral Cross yang mengirimnya kemari. Apa kau mendengar tentang ini Pak kepala cabang?" Ucap Reever, salah satu kepala divisi bagian peneliti.

"Sebelum kulihat mayatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku tak akan percaya pendeta genit itu bisa mati" Ucap Luna tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Allen yang terlihat melalui layar itu.

"Aku tak mendengar kabar apapun tentang itu" Komui menjawab pertanyaan Reever sambil meminum kopi.

Golem hitam yang sejak tadi memberikan gambaran dari Allen dan Timcanpy itu memiliki sifat audio 2 arah. jadi, apa yang sedang dibicarakan di depan layar, Allen juga bisa mendengar mereka. Jadi dia agak terkejut saat mendengar Komui tak tahu menahu mengenai kehadirannya di sana.

Sejenak dia berpikir kalau gurunya itu berbohong padanya. Lagipula Cross Marian selaku gurunya itu memang memiliki kepribadian yang cukup buruk.

Ukiran batu berbentuk wajah yang ada di gerbang itu sebetulnya adalah golem yang disebut Gate Keeper. Golem itu memeriksa setiap orang yang ingin masuk ke dalam markas. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa membedakan mana manusia dan mana Akuma berwujud manusia.

Tetapi, setelah golem itu memindai tubuh Allen, dia berteriak ketakutan.

"ORANG INI BERBAHAYA. DI DAHINYA ADA SIMBOL PENTAGRAM. DIA REKAN DARI SENNEN HAKUSHAKU!!!" Ucap golem itu sambil menangis.

Allen yang mendengar ucapan golem itu menjadi terkejut bukan main. Bahkan para staff yang mendengar itu juga sangat terkejut sampai-sampai Komui tersedak dan memuntahkan kembali kopi yang sempat diminumnya. Alarm bahaya dibunyikan.

Suara teriakan golem itu terdengar oleh salah satu exorcist yang baru saja kmbali dari tugas. Exorcist itu bernama Yuu Kanda. Dengan segera dia menghampiri Allen yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Allen berusaha meluruskan kesalahan tapi Kanda tak menghiraukannya dan dengan cepat dia menggunakan senjata innocence miliknya yang berupa sebuah katana bernama mugen dan menyerang Allen. Beruntung Allen juga berhasil mengaktifkan innocence miliknya yang berada di tangan kirinya, membuat tangan kirinya itu berubah menjadi lebih besar dan berubah wujud.

"Anak itu punya innocence. Akuma tak mungkin menggunakan innocence. Hei, Komui!" Luna yang melihat Allen mengaktifkan innocence miliknya mencoba berbicara dengan Komui, tapi Komui tak menjawabnya karena sedang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya yang berlumuran tumpahan kopi.

Saat Kanda tahu kalau Allen memiliki senjata anti akuma, dia meminta penjelasan dari Gate Keeper yang masih menangis.

Rupanya Gate Keeper memutuskan Allen sebagai ancaman karena dia tak bisa memindai tubuh Allen, dan juga karena ada simbol pentagram di dahinya.

"Aku ini manusia! yah... aku memang sedikit dikutuk, tapi aku masih manusia!!" Ucap Allen sambil memukul-mukul Gate Keeper yang histeris karena tak mau disentuh Allen.

Kanda dengan pikiran pendeknya berniat membelah Allen dengan mugen miliknya. Tapi sebelum katana itu sempat menebas Allen, Allen mengatakan kalau seharusnya surat rekomendasi yang dikirimkan oleh Cross sudah sampai dan surat itu ditujukan untuk Komui.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu yang mendengar ucapan Allen langsung menatap pada Komui dengan penuh curiga.

Komui menyuruh salah satu peneliti yang ada di sana untuk mencarikan surat itu di ruangannya yang... sangat tak layak huni.

Buku dan dokumen bertumpuk bagaikan gunung di atas mejanya. Bahkan sudah ada banyak laba-laba yang membuat sarang disana. Lantainya pun sudah tak terlihat karena tertutup berbagai macam barang.

"Komui. Kau juga harus mencarinya!!" Ucap Luna dengan perempatan siku yang muncul di dahinya. Yang lainnya juga menatap Komui dengan tatapan yang memiliki arti yang sama dengan Luna. Berapa kalipun ruangan Komui dirapihkan, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 3 hari ruangan itu selalu kembali ke keadaannya semula. berantakan layaknya kapal pecah.

.

.

.

Setelah mencari di seluruh ruangan itu, akhirnya surat dari Cross Marian ditemukan. Setelah dibacakan, ternyata memang benar kalau Jendral Cross yang mengirim Allen. AKhirnya, upaya penyerangan pada Allen pun diperintahkan untuk dihentikan.

"Lenalee, Luna. Bersiaplah. Anggota baru kita telah hadir" Ucap Komui pada Luna dan adiknya. Memang sudah tugas Lenalee untuk menyambut anggota baru, dan Luna bertugas untuk sedikit menginterogasinya. Seperti wawancara pegawai baru.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa murid Cross yang satu ini" Ucap Luna dengan suara kecil. Selain Luna, Komui juga sangat tertarik dengan Allen. Anak laki-laki satu ini yang sanggup bertahan dibawah didikan Cross mungkin akan agak sedikit spesial.

Walaupun sudah diberitahukan kalau Allen memang datang ke markas itu karena rujukan Jendral Cross, tetapi Kanda masih saja mengacungkan katananya pada Allen yang masih merinding.

Komui malah memperparah suasana dengan mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat seakan semua kesalahan itu adalah kesalahan Reever.

Komui menaring mike yang digunakan oleh Reever dan mengatakan kalau Timcanpy yang datang bersama Allen itu sudah merupakan bukti yang kuat kalau Allen ada di pihak mereka.

Karena tatapan tajam Kanda pada Allen masih belum reda, Lenalee yang sudah keluar dari gerbang memukul kepala Kanda dengan papan dan menyuruh mereka berdua masuk sebelum gerbangnya ditutup lagi.

**TBC**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter II: New Home

Allen ditemani dengan Lenalee pergi menghadap Komui sekaligus memperlihatkan beberapa ruangan yang mereka lewati. 

Sebelumnya Allen mencoba ramah dan berkenalan dengan Kanda, namun kanda menolaknya dengan agak kasar. Sejak awal terlihat sepertinya Allen dan Kanda akan sulit akur.

Disepanjang jalan, para penjaga yang melihat Allen selalu berbisik-bisik. Mereka membicarakan mengenai rambut Allen yang berwarna putih murni dan juga kutukannya. Mengenai usianya yang masih muda, sejak awal memang tak ada usia minimal untuk menjadi exorcist. bahkan jika ditemukan anak balita yang cocok menjadi pengguna innocence, Black Order bisa saja membawa anak itu secara paksa dari keluarganya.

.

.

.

Luna mendapatkan tugas yang seperti biasanya dari para Jendral Besar, yaitu mewawancarai Allen sebagai exorcist yang baru. Walaupun Luna sudah lama berada di markas cabang Eropa ini, tapi Luna belum pernah melihat wajah mereka. Bahkan membaca pikiran mereka pun Luna tak bisa. 

Itu memang tidak aneh bagi Luna karena mungkin itu disebabkan oleh kemampuan para jendral besar yang berada di atas dirinya. Bahkan untuk membaca pikiran Jendral Cross pun membutuhkan usaha yang sangat besar, yang sering kali gagal.

"Allen ya... Sudah lama tak kudengar nama itu. Lagipula aku ingin sekali mengetahui isi pikiran anak yang dididik oleh Jendral yang isi kepalanya cuma alkohol, uang dan wanita itu. Semoga saja sifat buruknya tak menular..." Ucap Luna dalam sambil berjalan menuju ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk wawancara.

Tiba-tiba langkah Luna terhenti. Gadis itu mengingat kalau tadi tangan Allen sempa terluka karena tebasan Mugen. Mengingat hal itu wajah Luna berubah pucat seketika. Di markas ini, orang yang sering memperbaiki (mengutak-atik) perangkat Innocent yang rusak adalah Komui, dan Komui melakukannya dengan menggunakan peralatan yang tak biasa. Sudah ada beberapa exorcist yang trauma dengan itu dan bersumpah tak akan merusak senjata anti Akuma mereka agar tak lagi berhadapan dengan pengobatan Komui.

Perjalanan menuju ruangan yang dituju Luna melewati lorong tempat penelitian Komui. Luna melirik ke arah lorong itu dan berdoa dalam hati 'Semoga saja anak itu tak mati karena shock'.

Suara teriakan yang menggema terdengar dari sebuah ruangan. Wajah semua orang yang mendengar itu berubah pucat. Pengobatan ekstrim khas Komui sudah dijalankan. Allen sampai setengah pingsan karena shock.

.

.

.

Setelah sinkronisasi Allen dan Innocence nya selesai diukur oleh Hevlaska, Allen diantar menuju ruangan Luna.

"Namamu Allen Walker kan? Namaku Luna. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu. Yah... anggap saja seperti wawancara pegawai baru". Ucap Luna memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum seramah mungkin agar Allen merasa nyaman.

Pertanyaan awal yang ditanyakan oleh Luna dijawab dengan jujur oleh Allen, seperti alasan mengapa dia ingin menjadi exorcist. Luna bisa tahu kalau jawaban yang diberikan Allen semuanya jujur.

Seperti juga saat Luna menanyakan keberadaan Cross Marian, Allen menjawab tak tahu dimana gurunya itu berada. Cross meninggalkan Allen saat di India, dan sejak itu dia menghilang.h

"Kau... Cross meninggalkan banyak sekali hutang padamu ya..." Ucap Luna. Gadis itu membaca pikiran Allen saat Luna menyebutkan nama Cross. Saat Luna menyebut nama itu, hal itulah yang terpikirkan paling kuat oleh Allen. Bahkan raut wajahnya pun berubah drastis saat itu.

"Me... mengapa anda bisa tahu??" Allen terkejut.

"Maaf tak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, selama orang itu memikirkan sesuatu dengan gelombang yang cukup keras. Saat aku menyebutkan nama Jendral Cross, sepertinya itu yang terlintas di dalam pikiranmu dengan gelombang yang cukup kuat. Oh iya. Kau tak usah terlalu formal begitu" Luna menjawab keterkejutan Allen.

Tiba-tiba aura di sekitar Allen berubah drastis. 

"Guruku... Guruku meninggalkan banyak sekali hutang padaku... Setiap kali kalah judi dia selalu membuatku membayar hutangnya itu...Guruku..." Luna menghentikan Allen sebelum anak itu berkata lebih banyak lagi. Luna merasa tak tega dan kasihan pada murid dari Cross Marian itu.

.

.

.

Setelah wawancara selesai, Luna mengantarkan Allen menuju ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya mulai sekarang.

Tapi saat Luna membuka pintu, yang terlihat di dalam ruangan itu adalah benda-benda aneh seperti salib besar yang tergantung di dinding, peti mati, mumi, rantai, topeng seram, kotak dengan sesuatu yang keluar dan terjepit dari dalamnya, dan berbagai benda aneh lainnya.

Luna yang membuka pintu itu langsung menutupnya kembali.

"Maaf Allen. Salah ruangan, bukan yang ini" Luna berkata lalu kembali berjalan. Tetapi Allen sudah sempat melihat isi ruangan itu dan wajahnya sedikit pucat karena melihat benda-benda itu.

"Umm... Luna-san. Ruangan apa tadi??" Allen bertanya karena penasaran.

"Bukan. Bukan apa-apa. hanya gudang barang yang tak dipakai. Hiraukan saja. Anggap saja kau tak pernah melihatnya" Ucap Luna yang malah membuat Allen semakin penasaran.

Akhirnya kali ini Luna membuka pintu yang tepat. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak besar namun cukup untuk dihuni satu orang. 

"Ruangan ini menjadi kamarmu mulai sekarang. Beristirahatlah. Sebelum lenganmu pulih sempurna kau tak akan mendapatkan misi apapun. Kau bisa menganggap markas ini sebagai rumahmu" Luna berkata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Allen untuk beradaptasi dengan kamar barunya.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Luna kembali pada Komui untuk melapor.

"Jadi, bagaimana anak baru itu?" Tanya komui meminta hasil wawancara (interogasi) dari Luna.

"Dia anak yang jujur. Mata kirinya dikutuk oleh akuma yang dipanggilnya, beruntung dia diselamatkan oleh Innocence miliknya sebelum tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Akuma yang berasal dari jiwa ayah angkatnya. Itu sebelum akhirnya Cross mengasuhnya" Luna menjelaskan singkat.

Komui mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan ucapan Luna.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jendral Cross? Apa kau mengetahuisesuatu darinya?" Komui kembali lagi bertanya.

"Tidak. Allen sendiri tak tahu dimana Cross. Sebelum menghilang, Cross memberikan intruksi padanya untuk pergi ke sini, dan juga membuat surat yang ditujukan padamu. Setelah memberikan intruksi itu, Allen dibuat pingsan olehnya dan menghilang entah kemana. Terakhir kali terlihat katanya di India"

.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, Allen memandangi lukisan yang ada di ruangan itu. dia mengingat kembali janjinya dengan ayah angkatnya, Mana. 

'Jangan berhenti, dan teruslah berjalan' Pesan dari Mana yang selalu dipegangnya selama ini.

_Pesan yang diucapkan oleh orang yang kau anggap sangat berharga._

_Selama kau masih mengingat pesan itu,_

_Maka orang itu akan selalu berharga bagimu._

**TBC**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	3. Chapter III Mission

Seperti biasanya, pagi itu kafetaria dipenuhi oleh para finder dan peneliti yang sedang sarapan. Kepala koki yang bernama Jerry selalu bisa memenuhi pesanan makanan apapun yang dipesan oleh mereka, selama bahannya ada.

Yang membedakan pagi itu dengan pagi yang lainnya, terlihat beberapa finders marah karena tak terima dengan perkataan Kanda yang seolah tak peduli dengan nyawa para finders yang gugur. 

Memang sejak awal Kanda itu orang yang cuek dan taj mau tahu dengan sekitarnya, dan itu membuat beberapa orang tak suka dengan sikapnya itu.

Luna baru saja mau memakan sarapannya saat kejadian itu terjadi. Begitu juga Allen yang baru saja memesan makanan dengan jumlah dan variasi yang tak wajar pada Jerry.

Allen menghentikan Kanda yang mencekik salah satu finders itu dengan menahan tangannya. Niatnya ingin menghentikan pertengkaran itu, tapi malah ada api baru yang tersulut. Kanda menolak mengingat nama Allen dan malah memanggilnya 'moyashi' (tauge). Terjadilah perang sunyi antara kedua orang itu.

"Hentikan Kanda! ini watunya sarapan. kalau mau perang, diluar saja sana!" Uap Luna dengan pertigaan siku di dahinya karena kesal sarapannya terganggu. Salah satu waktu yang berharga bagi Luna adalah saat makan, dan dia paling benci kalau saat-saat itu terganggu.

Kanda berpaling dari Allen ke arah Luna, lalu membuang muka entah kemana sambil berdecih. Luna hampir saja melemparkan pudding yang ada didepannya ke arah Kanda kalau saja Lenalee dan Reever tak datang dan memanggil Allen dan Kanda. Selain mereka berdua, Luna juga ikut dipanggil.

Ketiga exorcist itu segera menyelesaikan sarapannya agar bisa segera datang ke ruangan Komui. Luna takjub dengan semua makanan yang jumlahnya tak wajar untuk satu orang itu dihabiskan oleh Allen. Walaupun langka, ini bukan pertama kalinya Luna melihat nafsu makan super milik exorcist yang memiliki innocent tipe parasit, tapi menurutnya kasus nafsu makan Allen itu memang unik.

'kalau saja aku bisa makan banyak seperti itu tanpa khawatir berat badan...' ucap Luna dalam hati.

.

.

.

Di ruangan Komui, terlihat Komui tertidur di kursinya di atas meja yang penuh dengan buku dan tumpukan kertas. Reever membangunkannya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, tapi tak berhasil. Berikutnya kepala Komui dipukul dengan keras, masih tak ada hasil. 

Kali ini Luna mendekati komui di sebelah kiri dan Reever di sebelah kanan. Masing-masing dari mereka membisikkan sesuatu pada pemimpin cabang mereka.

"Leenalee punya pacar baru" - Luna

"Lenalee akan menikah" - Reever

Bisikan itu sangat ampuh hingga Komui terbangun sambil menangis.

"LENALEE!! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU PUNYA PACAR HINGGA MENIKAH TANPA SEPENGETAHUAN KAKAKMU INI!!!" Komui histeris sambil menangis. Tentu saja setelah berbisik pada Komui, Luna dan Reever langsung menjauh karena tahu reaksinya akan seperti itu. Sedangkan Leenalee yang merasa malu langsung memukul kepala kakaklaki-lakinya itu dengan papan.

Reever mengatakan kalau itu satu-satunya cara agar Komui bisa bangun dari tidurnya yang kelewat lelap itu.

Memang fakta kalau Komui jarang tidur, tapi peneliti yang lainnya juga sama dan hanya Komui yang sangat sulit dibangunkan kalau tertidur.

Setelah Komui berhenti histeris, akhirnya dia menjelaskan kalau ada misi untuk Kanda dan Allen. mereka dipasangkan untuk misi itu.

Luna mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya pada atasannya. "Komui-san. Apa mereka tak akan saling bunuh kalau dipasangkan?"

"Eh? mereka tak akur?" Komui balik bertanya. Gelengan kepala Luna dan raut wajah Allen dan Kanda sudah menjawab pertanyaan Komui.

"Kalian tak boleh menolak. Kalian bisa mencoba mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain dalam misi ini" Komui berkata dengan raut wajah serius. Walau sikapnya sering kekanak-kanakan, Komui masihlah pemimpin di cabang Eropa ini.

Komui menjelaskan singkat misi yang akan dilakukan oleh dua orang itu. Misi mereka berlokasi di Itali, dimana berdasarkan rumor, kemungkinan Innocence ada di sana. Tugas mereka adalah untuk mengamankan Innocence itu dan mengalahkan Akuma yang juga mengincar Innocence itu.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Luna.

Tingkat keseriusan yang ada pada raut wajah Komui kini menurun, Luna membaca pikiran Komui lalu wajahnya dipenuhi kegelapan. Semua orang yang hadir di ruangan itu merinding seketika.

Dengan perlahan, Luna berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Dia menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan hampir tanpa suara.

"Nii-san. Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan hingga Luna-san mengeluarkan aura gelap itu?" Leenalee bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Emm... Membantuku menguji coba Komurin..." Jawab Komui dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Pantas saja..." Ucap Leenalee dan Reever bersamaan, sedangkan Kanda menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

Allen yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi melihat mereka semua bergantian. "A..Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." Allen bertanya karena penasaran.

"Komurin itu nama robot percobaan buatan Kepala Cabang. Sebelumnya Luna-san pernah membantu menguji coba Komurin, tapi Komurin itu malah menyerang Luna dan membuat baju yang dipakainya hampir terbakar habis..." Reever menjawab pertanyaan Allen.

Mendengar itu, Wajah Allen memucat. Dia kini paham dengan aura gelap yang dikeluarkan oleh Luna tadi.

.

.

.

Luna berniat kembali ke ruangannya sambil menggerutu mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya pada robot ciptaan atasannya. Kepala cabang di markas Eropa ini sudah beberapa kali diganti, namun Komui adalah kepala cabang paling aneh menurutnya.

Luna kembali mengingat kejadian buruk yang dialaminya saat menuruti Komui untuk menguji coba Komurin. Tiba-tiba Komurin menembakkan pistol api yang hampir membuatnya jadi daging panggang. Untung hanya pakaiannya saja yang terbakar... hampir habis.

.

.

.

Di ruangannya, Luna membaca kembali berkas-berkas yang berisi data Allen. Semalam Luna dan Komui melihat rekaman Allen dan Cross yang terekam pada Timcanpy. Itulah alasannya Komui kurang tidur semalam. Luna juga sama, tapi dia masih bisa bangun pagi walau agak lebih siang dari biasanya.

Luna sedikit tersenyum dan menahan tawa saat mengingat rekaman yang dilihatnya semalam. "Pendeta genit merawat anak kecil... Mungkin itu bisa membuat kepribadiannya agak sedikit membaik..." Luna berkata sendiri, namun sesaat kemudian senyumannya hilang. "Tapi mengajari anak kecil berjudi itu sangat buruk. Kutambahkan daftar pukulan yang ingin kulayangkan pada pendeta genit itu..."

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di belahan bumi yang lain, Seorang pria berambut merah gondrong mendadak bersin dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas anggur yang sedang dipegangnya.

_Kemarahan yang sunyi tanpa kata-kata,_

_Bisa lebih mengerikan daripada beruang yang mengamuk._

**TBC**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	4. Chapter IV Komurin

Selama Allen dan Kanda melakukan misi mereka, Luna mengawasi Komui agar dia melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Sebagai Exorcist pemilik Innocent yang bukan tipe petarung, Luna memiliki tugas lain selain mewawancarai exorcist baru. Tugas lainnya itu adalah untuk mengawasi Komui bekerja.

Sebelum menjadi kepala cabang Eropa, Komui adalah bagian dari divisi peneliti, karena itu dia lebih suka melakukan dan membuat barang 'eksperimen' dibandingkan kerja di depan meja dan memeriksa berkas-berkas dan laporan. Berkas-berkas yang penting itupun seringkali terbengkalai seperti nasib surat dari Cross sebelumnya.

Luna berdiri tepat di belakang Komui untuk mengawasinya agar tak kabur dari tugasnya. Sementara dibelakang mereka, Reever, Tap, Johnny dan beberapa orang lainnya mengantri membawakan berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksa dan diberi cap oleh Komui. Berkas-berkas yang menumpuk itu harus segera diselesaikan dan dibereskan agar ruangan Komui menjadi 'sedikit' lebih rapih.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Komui menghubungi kanda dan Allen melalui Toma, finder yang bersama mereka. Komui yang masih dalam pengawasan Luna dan yang lainnya merasa sangat Iri pada Kanda. Komui membandingkan keadaannya sekarang yang sedang 'diperbudak' dengan Kanda yang sedang berada di Itali dengan pemandangan yang indah.

Sebetulnya Misi Kanda dan Allen sudah selesai tiga hari yang lalu dan sudah dilaporkan, tapi Allen dan Kanda belum kembali karena 2 alasan. Alasan yang pertama, karena kondisi Kanda yang terluka, dan alasan yang kedua karena Allen ingin membiarkan boneka bernama Lala yang memiliki Innocent itu untuk memenuhi janjinya.

Pada laporan yang sebelumnya diberitahukan kalau Lala adalah boneka yang 'hidup' karena Innocence dan memiliki janji dengan seorang manusia. Lalu Kanda juga terluka parah saat melawan akuma dan pemulihan lukanya lebih lambat dari biasanya. Karena itu Kanda dirawat di rumah sakit hingga semua lukanya menutup.

Luna merebut telepon yang sedang dipegang Komui. "Kanda, luka-lukamu bagaimana? Lalu Allen juga? Kau tak membunuhnya kan?" Luna mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua terutama karena Kanda sangat sulit akrab dengan siapapun.

"Moyashi masih dengan boneka itu dan jangan khawatirkan lukaku. Semuanya sudah sembuh" Ucap Kanda sambil melepaskan infus dan juga perban yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Ini tiga hari lamanya lho. Lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Nyawamu ada batasnya juga!" Ucap Luna menasihati. Kanda berbeda dengan orang biasa karena luka-lukanya bisa dengan segera pulih. Tapi akhir-akhir ini pemulihannya semakin lambat. Tapi bukan Kanda namanya kalau dia tidak mengabaikan nasihat itu.

Sebelum Luna meledakkan amarahnya karena ucapannya diabaikan oleh Kanda, Komui mengambil kembali telepon yang hampir saja digenggam hingga hancur oleh Luna.

"Kanda. Kumohon jangan membuat Luna kesal karena nantinya aku yang kena batunya" Ucap Komui memohon pada Kanda dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya dengan dilatarbelakangi Reever yang kembali membawa setumpuk berkas untuk dikerjakan oleh Komui.

Hampir saja Kanda memutuskan sambungan teleponnya karena mengira Komui meneleponnya hanya untuk basa-basi saja. Tapi tujuan utama Komui menghubungi Kanda adalah untuk memberitahukan misi baru untuk kanda.

Setelah sambungan telepon ditutup, Komui kembali menghadapi tumpukan berkas dan dokumen yang harus diselesaikannya dengan segera.

"AAAH!!... Kumohon!!! Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar!!!" Komui mengeluh dengan keras.

"kau boleh istirahat setelah menyelesaikan tumpukan yang ini" Ucap Luna sambil menunjuk 3 tumpuk berkas yang masing-masing tumpukan tingginya sekitar satu meter. Komui kembali menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama adiknya.

.

.

. 

Setelah menyelesaikan tumpukan berkas dan beristirahat, Komui pergi ke ruangan diaman Komurin dikembangkan.

"Pak kepala cabang, apa benar tak apa-apa melanjutkan robot Komurin ini...?" Reever bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"Tenang saja! Alat penyembur apinya sudah kucabut. Kali ini Komurin akan berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya" Komui berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

'Lagipula sejak awal untuk apa alat penyembur api itu ada...???' Ucap para peneliti yang ada ditempat dalam hati.

Leenalee yang juga ada di sana dan sedang membagikan kopi tiba-tiba bertanya pada Komui.

"Kak, apa Komurin bisa minum kopi?" 

"Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun Komurin itu bagai kopian diriku, dia itu robot" Komui menjawab adiknya yang disusul dengan kesunyian sesaat saat Komurin meminum kopi yang dibawakan Leenalee.

Tiba-tiba saja Komurin mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dan menyuntik Leenalee hingga dia tak sadarkan diri. Komurin berniat membuat Leenalee berotot yang tentu saja tak ada yang mau Leenalee berakhir seperti itu.

Keributan yang terjadi membuat Luna yang awalnya sedang menyusun berkas dan laporan yang sudah diselesaikan oleh Komui menjadi berlari ke arah sumber suara.

Saat Luna datang, ruangan itu sudah kacau balau. 

"A....Ada apa ini..." Luna berniat menanyakan keadaan, tapi begitu dia melihat Komurin, hampir semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab.

Komurin yang menargetkan para exorcist menyadari keberadaan Luna dan mulai mengincarnya juga. Sambil histeris karena trauma pada penyerangan komurin sebelumnya, Luna berusaha menghindari Komurin yang terus-terusan mengarahkan jarum suntik berisi obat penenang padanya. Komurin juga berniat membuat Luna menjadi berotot. 

Semua orang berpencar menyelamatkan diri dari Komurin dengan Reever yang menggendong Lenalee yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Luna berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Komui.

"KOMUI!! TAK ADA MAAF BAGIMU!!!" Luna membentak sang pencipta Komurin, sedangkan orang yang dibentak sedang sibuk berlari dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

Komui dan para peneliti yang lainnya menyelamatkan diri dengan menaiki elevator, sedangkan Luna yang khawatir dengan Leenalee memisahkan diri dari mereka dan mengejar Reever. Mereka bertiga berlari ke arah sungai bawah tanah untuk pergi dari tempat itu karena Komurin hanya mengincar exorcist dan saat itu hanya ada 2 orang exorist di markas belum termasuk Hevlaska... atau begitulah seharusnya.

.

.

.

Saat mereka hampir sampai di tangga paling bawah, tanah berguncang karena amukan Komurin. Lenalee terlepas dari gendongan Reever, dan saat itu ternyata Allen dan Toma baru saja sampai dan dikejutkan dengan Leenalee yang tak sadarkan diri dan juga Reever dan Luna yang terluka.

Reever meminta Allen untuk segera pergi namun terlambat. Komurin muncul dengan menghancurkan dinding. Kmurin mengidentifikasi Allen, Leenaleedan Luna sebagai exorcist dan berniat mengoperasi mereka. Tentu saja mereka semua kabur. Namun Komurin masih tetap mengejar mereka.

Allen berlari sambil menggendong Leenalee dan sambil berlari dia menanyakan situasi yang kacau itu pada Reever.

"Reever! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" Allen bertanya dengan panik.

"Itulah Komurin. Robot super ciptaan Kepala Cabang. Seperti yang kau lihat, robot itu sedang lepas kendali". Reever menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menghentikan proyek robot gila itu!! Kenapa orang itu keras kepala sekali!!" Ucap luna kesal sambil terus berlari.

Sambil terus menyelamatkan diri, Reever menjelaskan lebih rinci alasan Komurin lepas kendali pada Allen. 

Alasan sebenarnya Komurin dibuat sebetulnya agar bisa membantu pekerjaan mereka agar menjadi lebih ringan, namun hasilnya malah sebaliknya.

Mereka sejenak berhenti berlari dan bersembunyi berharap Komurin tak menemukan mereka, walaupun itu mustahil. Reever mengatakan 'selamat datang' pada Allen namun itu membuat Allen melamun sejenak.

"Allen. Kau tak apa-apa? Apa lukamu belum sembuh?" tanya Luna sambil menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya di depan mata Allen yang terlihat sedang melamun.

Allen menghentikan lamunannya dan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja lalu menjawab ucapan Reever.

"Heeei! Kalian baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara yang berasal dari elevator yang berada di tengah-tengah bangunan itu dimana para peneliti dan juga Komui berada. Mereka mengajak Allen dan yang lainnya untuk ikut emngungsi di elevator itu, sedangkan Komui bersyukur melihat adiknya yang masih langsing seperti biasanya.

Hanya beberapa detik setelah itu, dinding yang berada di belakang Allen ditembus oleh Komurin. Johnny mengaktifkan meriam yang ada pada elevator dan berniat menembak Komurin, namun Komui menghalanginya sehingga tembakannya menyasar kesana kemari dan hambir membunuh Allen, Leenalee, Reever, Luna dan Toma.

"Oi Bodoh!! Kau mau membunuh kami semua hah!!??" Luna dan Reever naik darah.

Akhirnya Komui diikat karena terlalu mengganggu, bahkan kini meriam yanga ada di elevator sudah tak bisa digunakan karena kehabisan amunisi. Mereka berniat mengumpankan Komui pada Komurin.

Tapi Komui malah menyuruh Komurin untuk memperbaiki senjata anti akuma milik Allen yang rusak. Karena memang itu fungsi awal dari Komurin, robot itu mematuhinya dan mulai mengincar Allen. Dari dalam Komurin muncul tangan yang kemudian menarik Allen untuk dimasukkan ke dalam 'ruang operasi' yang ada di dalam tubuh Komurin. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Komui mengumpankan Allen.

"Apa harga dirimu tak bisa jatuh lebih dalam lagi!!??" / "Komui bodoh!! harusnya kau yang dikorbankan!!" Ucap Reever dan Luna nyaris bersamaan.

Pintu yang ada di tengah tubuh Komurin terbuka dan terlihat beberapa robot mirip Komui yang masing-masing alat operasi yang tak wajar. Allen mengaktifkan senjatanya yang mengubah tangannya menjadi seperti meriam dan berniat menghancurkan Komurin. Namun Komui yang entah sejak kapan berhasil melepaskan ikatannya menembakkan peluru tiup berisi obat bius pada Allen yang membuat Allen tak bisa bergerak dan akhirnya dibawa masuk ke dalam Komurin.

Kata-kata yang sempat diucapkan oleh Allen sebelum dirinya tertelan seutuhnya ke dalam Komurin bagaikan kata-kata terakhir sebelum kematian. Dengan sura yang lirih Allen meminta agar Luna dan Leenalee yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu dibawa pergi dari tempat itu. Karena setelah Allen, berikutnya adalah Leenalee dan Luna.

Di dalam keributan antara Komurin yang mengincar target berikutnya dan Komui yang hampir jatuh dari elevator karena tak rela adik perempuannya memiliki tubuh bak binaragawan, Luna menyadari kalau Lenalee mulai sadar.

Luna dan Leenale yang sudah sadar menghindar dari lantai yang hancur karena ditabrak Komurin. Luna menghindar ke arah lantai yang tak roboh sedangkan Leenalee kini berdiri di atas meriam yang ada di elevator.

Reever yang menggantung karena berpegangan pada jubah milik Allen yang terjepit di antara tubuh Komurin memberitahukan pada Leenalee kalau Allen ada di dalam Komurin. Dengan Innocent yang diaktifkan, Leenalee bisa bergerak dan melompat dengan sangat cepat. Hanya dengan beberapa tendangan, Komurin pun mulai rusak dan Allen dapat diselamatkan oleh Reever walaupun kini seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi perban seperti mumi.

Padahal sudah membuat kacau balau, tapi Komui masih tak ingin Komurin dihancurkan. Dia masih membela Komurin dan mengatakan untuk membenci kopi, bukan Komurin dan memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Leenalee, Boleh aku minta tolong untuk membawakan Komui-chan padaku? Ada pelajaran yang harus dipelajari olehnya. Dan tolong buang robot itu" Luna meminta tolong pada Leenalee sambil tersenyum dingin. Semua orang yang ada disana selain Allen tahu, kalau Luna memanggil pimpinan cabang mereka dengan -chan, Komui sedang dalam masalah besar.

Leenalee mengabulkan permintaan luna dengan membawakan kakaknya padanya dan menendang Komurin hingga jatuh ke lantai dasar. Komui menangis karena tak ingin robot ciptaannya hancur dan juga tak ingin mendekati Luna.

Luna menggusur pimpinannya entah kemana dengan mengeluarkan aura gelap. Komui terus meronta tapi kalah kuat dengan energi kemarahan Luna yang meluap-luap.

Beberapa saat setelah dua orang itu pergi, semua orang menutup kedua telinga mereka karena suara teriakan yang sangat memilukan terdengar menggema ke seluruh bagian bangunan itu.

Akhirnya insiden Komurin ditutup.... untuk sementara.

Robot yang diciptakan dengan cinta,

Namun malah menciptakan tragedi.

Itulah Komurin...

**TBC**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


	5. Chapter V Pasca Insiden Komurin

Luna yang benar-benar marah memukuli, menendang, melempar, menampar, dan amukan amarah lainnya pada Komui. Alhasil tubuh Komui dibalut perban pada hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Seperti biasa. Kau tak ada ampun pada Kepala Cabang..." Ucap Reever saat melihat Luna kembali dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat puas.

Karena Komurin yang lepas kendali dan mengamuk, seluruh bangunan markas itu mengalami kerusakan yang lumayan parah. Beberapa ruangan hancur, banyak dinding yang berlubang, dan sisanya memiliki retakan yang harus segera diperbaiki. 

Para peneliti dan finder yang sedang berada di markas segera memperbaiki markas mereka seadanya, walaupun hanya menambal retakan-retakan di dinding. Ruangan yang rusak tak akan bisa diperbaiki dengan cepat. Termasuk kamar Allen yang menjadi salah satu korbannya.

Allen yang tak sadarkan diri karena obat penenang dari Komurin dibawa ke ruangan perpustakaan umum dimana disana dia dirawat oleh Lenalee. Luna yang sudah selesai 'menghukum' Komui juga ada disana. 

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Allen. Sejak tadi Timcanpy berputar-putar karena mencemaskanmu" Ucap Luna sambil melepaskan Timcanpy yang sejak tadi dipegangnya karena pusing melihat golem berwana kuning keemasan itu berputar-putar tanpa henti di atas kepala Allen.

Lenalee memberikan pada Allen Innocence yang ditemukannya di dalam jaket Allen. Allen terlihat sangat lega saat melihat Innocence yang seharusnya dilaporkannya itu pada misi pertamanya. Lenalee memberi tahu Allen untuk membawa Innocence itu pada Hevlaska.

Saat Lenalee mengatakan 'selamat datang' pada Allen, terlihat wajah Allen sedikit memerah. yah, tak dapat diungkiri lagi kalau Lenalee memang manis.

"Ada benih cinta baru nih..." Ucap Luna dalam hati karena dia bisa membaca pikiran Allen yang sedang berpikir kalau senyuman Lenalee itu manis.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara komui yang menolak untuk bantu-bantu memperbaiki markas, juga suara Jerry yang mengancam siapapun yang tak ikut bantu-bantu tak akan dapat sarapan.

Jerry, Reever, Jhonny, dan yang lainnya menghampiri Allen saat tahu kalau Allen sudah sadar. Saat Jhonny memberi tahu Allen kalau kamarnya termasuk bagian yang mengalami rusak parah, terlihat jelas wajah Allen yang sangat terkejut. Tapi saat mereka mengatakan 'selamat datang kembali' pada Allen, wajah Allen terlihat senang, walaupun ekspresinya sedikit berbeda dari saat Lenalee yang mengatakannya.

Suasana senang nan haru itu terhenti saat Luna memergoki Komui yang berniat kabur karena tak ingin ikut memperbaiki kerusakan bangunan. Padahal semua kerusakan itu ulahnya dan robot percobaannya itu.

"Komui-chan. Kau tak akan kabur kan?" Ucap Luna tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri beberapa langkah dari sofa dimana Allen berada. Aura gelap kembali dipancarkan olehnya.

"Bu...Bukan... Ti...tidak kok... Aku kan harus mengantar Allen menemui Hevlaska..." jawab Komui Terbata-bata.

"Lalu kau mau kemana? Allen kan masih ada di sini" Ucap Luna sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Allen yang masih tetap duduk di sofa. Luna berkata sambil tersenyum, namun terlihat jelas kalau senyumannya itu bukan senyuman tulus. 

'Luna-san masih menggunakan -chan pada Kepala Cabang... Amarah nya belum reda sepenuhnya...' Ucap semua yang ada di ruangan itu serentak dalam hati masing-masing.

Dengan segera, Komui berdiri di samping adiknya dengan posisi sikap sempurna. Walaupun wajahnya tertutup perban, semua orang bisa mengetahui kalau kulit yang berada di bawah perban itu kini sedang memucat.

.

.

.

Kini Komui sedang menemani Allen menemui Hevlaska. Luna juga ikut bersama mereka. Hevlaska juga menyalahkan Komui atas insiden yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya. 

"Allen, tunjukkan Innocence yang kau bawa pada Hevlaska" Luna berkata pada Allen. Allen segera mengeluarkan benda yang awalnya adalah jantungnya Lala, dari benda itu keluarlah Innocence. Allen terlihat agak bingung karena Innocence itu keluar begitu saja dan melayang menghampiri Hevlaska.

Innocence yang belum menemukan pemiliknya, akan disimpan di dalam tubuh Hevlaska samapi ditemukan orang yang cocok sebagai penggunanya.

"Untuk sekarang totalnya ada 5 orang jendral termasuk Cross. Selain menjalankan misi, masing-masing dari mereka juga mencari orang yang cocok sebagai pengguna Innocence" Komui menjelaskan. Namun dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang diperban layaknya mumi, Allen sedikit merinding saat mendengar penjelasan Komui.

Allen terkesima saat melihat Innocence yang disimpan di dalam tubuh Hevlaska. Semua Innocence itu akan tertidur hingga tiba saatnya muncul orang yang cook sebagai penggunanya.

"Eh, Komui-san. Tadi kau bilang untuk sekarang ada 5 jendral. Apakah sebelumnya jumlahnya bukan 5?" Tanya Allen penasaran.

Komui tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Allen, walaupun senyumannya itu tak bisa dilihat karena wajahnya ditutupi perban.

"Yaah.... Kurang lebih begitu... Nah. Tugas sudah selesai. Sekarang aku ingin kopi buatan Lenalee. Lenalee~" Begitulah jawaban dari Komui yang diakhiri dengan suara riangnya yang menginginkan kopi buatan adiknya.

Allen sedikit bingung karena jawaban yang diberikan Komui sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi. Tetapi, Allen dapat melihat wajah Luna yang sedikit memurung saat Allen selesai mengucapkan pertanyaannya tadi.

.

.

.

Tentu saja setelah menemui Hevlaska, Komui kembali dibawa oleh Luna untuk membantu memperbaiki markas yang kini terlihat retakan dimana-mana. Walaupun sebagian sudah diperbaiki secara darurat, markas sebesar itu akan butuh waktu agar bisa pulih sediakala.

_Kau harus berani bertanggung jawab,_

_Atas kekacauan yang kau timbulkan._

**TBC**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Ada kritik & saran?

Aku tunggu ^_^


End file.
